


Half-Asleep (AKA 'The Time Morgan Wakes Cassandra Up Far Too Early')

by knightcommanderalenko



Series: The Accidental OTP: A Saints Row AU [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, The Accidental OTP, Yet more fluff, and no one is surprised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is not a morning person. Morgan, on the other hand, is. So when he wakes her up to see the sunrise, she is less than impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Asleep (AKA 'The Time Morgan Wakes Cassandra Up Far Too Early')

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



“You’re very endearing when you are half-asleep.”

Morgan’s voice was simultaneously like music to Cassandra’s ears _and_ like nails on a chalkboard. At the same time. Then again, there was absolutely no reason why she should be awake at this early hour. The _only_ acceptable reason for Morgan to wake her up at 5am would be if the apartment was burning down.

“You’re very endearing when you shut the hell up.” There was no venom in her voice despite the harshness of her words. Well, there may have been a _little_ venom; it was 5am, after all.

Morgan chuckled deep within his chest, his warm torso vibrating against her back. “And let you miss the beautiful Steelport sunrise?”

Now that she was more awake, Cassandra greatly appreciated the way he was so tightly pressed against her back, but not enough to outweigh her curiosity. It had been a while since she’d actually seen a sunrise, as attached to sleep as she was, so she looked over her shoulder, intent on witnessing it in all its apparent glory. However, when she saw the cheeky smile on her boyfriend’s face, backlit by a rather underwhelming sunrise, she let out a snort.

Apparently, a ‘beautiful Steelport sunrise’ consisted of a hazy glow on the horizon, mostly covered by skyscrapers and obscured by fog. However, the rusty-golden light lit up her boyfriend’s white hair, giving him an almost ethereal, otherworldly glow. He looked literally angelic and it was entirely unfair this early in the morning.

Morgan may have been worth waking up for, but the sunrise certainly wasn’t.

“Go back to sleep, Morgan.”

Cassandra felt him pull her closer in response, his arms wrapping around her like a warm, snuggly vice. The warmth of his body against the chill of the morning air was everything she wanted in life. She was in bed with the love of her life, in their apartment, and didn’t have to get up for another few hours yet. Was there anything better?

“There’s nothing I’d like more.”

She was nearly asleep again when she heard Morgan mutter, more to himself than her, “Well, there _is_ something else I’d like more…”

Instead of replying, she flicked her hand back to whack his upper thigh. The solid thump followed by a louder-than-expected expletive from her boyfriend was an indication that she’d hit him slightly higher up than she’d meant to. Then again, that would stop him from thinking about sex again for at least another few hours.

Regardless, she knew that that would have stung a little.

“Sorry.”

From the way he mashed his face further into her hair, she wasn’t sure if he’d accepted her apology or if he was still in some degree of pain. At least he’d learn not to wake her up far too early to see something incredibly underwhelming and then suggest sex, seriously or not.

Then again, this was Morgan Prescott, so maybe he wouldn’t.


End file.
